Erra (Quest)
|type = Main Quest |requirement = Completed Chimera Prologue Built At least one Intrinsics 7 skill |reward = blueprint |previousquest = Rising Tide Chimera Prologue |replayable = false }} Erra is a short main quest released in , not found in the Codex until completion. This short quest shows the Operator's flashback regarding The Old War, while they witness a meeting, and introduces Natah's brother, Erra, who is preparing for The New War. Synopsis In preparation of The New War, the Tenno travels to the Veil Proxima with their Railjack crew, only to discover a Sentient Anomaly. With their in hand, they board the Anomaly to fend off the Sentient threat. Afterwards, they destroy a mysterious red crystal at the end of the Sentient Ship, which upon re-boarding the Orbiter reveals flashbacks about The Old War and Natah's brother, Erra. A vision of the Sentient Mothership exposes a meeting between Erra and Natah, hinting at an escalation of the war with Natah's war cry. Walkthrough In order to access this quest, the player must have a (any rank), whose blueprint is obtained from Chimera Prologue quest. With the Paracesis built and in hand, they must then locate a red crystal within a Sentient Anomaly in Veil Proxima during Empyrean missions, which requires one Intrinsics Rank 7 skill to access (This requirement can be bypassed if someone who meets the requirements ferries someone who needs the quest to the location). The ship occupies one node in the Veil for 30 minutes, indicated by a red flashing symbol, on a 2 hour and 45 minute cycle. Destroying the crystal, which can only be done with the Paracesis, will reveal an energy form of the Lotus's headgear, absorbed by the player's Warframe. The player may then abort the mission or complete it. Upon returning to the Orbiter, the player will be tasked to inspect their Personal Quarters. Investigate Personal Quarters In the Personal Quarters, the player is prompted to touch the Lotus's headgear, which has a purple aura around it. Flashback The quest starts with a cinematic which shows the fall of the Orokin during the Old War, as Railjacks are seen attacking a massive Hunhow-class Sentient. The Orokin were protecting Lua at the time. As Sentients arrive on Lua, an destroys many of them with his and a . Shortly after, he is downed by a Sentient, which then attempts to kill him, only for it to be stopped by a , who is equipped with an , and destroyed. Afterwards, a cave under the surface of Lua is seen with Reservoirs, falling Orokin structure and Lua rocks, destroyed Sentients, fallen Dax soldiers and a , and a surviving female Dax soldier who tries to avoid the falling structure, before being grabbed by a humanoid Sentient. Natah, now transformed as the Lotus and accompanied by a group of Tenno, among which there's the Operator, shortly arrives inside the cave and orders the Sentient to let go of the Dax soldier. This Sentient, revealed to be Natah's brother named Erra, is horrified to see his sister now viewing him as an enemy, blaming the Tenno for making her turn against her family. He offers her a choice: to side with the Tenno, or with her family. The Lotus, however, states that she is no longer Natah but the Lotus, and then proceeds to make the Tenno attack Erra with their Void Beams, making him scream in agony. Present The Operator's flashback ends, and they are brought back to the present, finding themselves aboard a Sentient Mothership. In a similar manner to Chimera Prologue, the Operator assists to a meeting between Erra and Natah, surrounded by a ring of Sentients, with Ballas leashed by Erra. The brother and sister discuss their preparations for war, with Natah seemingly suffering memory lapses from her time as the Lotus, still believing the Orokin to be alive. Ballas confirms to Natah that the Orokin are no more, the bios (presumably Grineer/Corpus) are divided over the Origin System, and only the Tenno remain a threat. Erra instructs Natah to use the Tenno's wickedness against them. Natah then notices that the Tenno are watching. Erra says to let them, as it won't matter. He then commands her to sing for the Sentients and call them home. Natah then releases several pulses that knock the Operator away, ending the vision. The Tenno must prepare for war, now armed with the blueprint for the . Media IMG_0348.PNG|Excalibur Prime IMG_0349.PNG|New Sentient IMG_0350.PNG|Mag Prime IMG_0351.PNG|Dead Dax, Sentients, and Nova Prime IMG_0354.PNG|Erra IMG_0353.PNG|Lotus and the Tenno IMG_0355.PNG|Void Beam Patch History *(Undocumented) Introduced. }} Category:Update 27